


The Last Cry

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The war is over and Aang can feel the world moving on.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	The Last Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "15-sentence fic" at [](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[avatar_contest](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/)

He cries for them, for the monks who once took care of him and for the people he’s never met and died in the war. He closes his eyes and feels them; he thinks of their suffering, and he mourns them deep within his heart.

But soon, as morning turns to noon, and noon turns to twilight, it all becomes past. He moves on as their spirits have. Redemption and consolation have finally been served through him.

On the horizon a new day climbs in, and peace covers the land like a warm rain shower of hope and renewal. He can feel it from the top of his head to the pads of his toes. The world is healing, and the cries of the people are no longer a rampant buzz in his ears.

His eyes open and above him the stars glitter with contentment. He’s come full circle, and the blood and despair of war is behind him, a fading darkness farther behind on the weighted road toward the next course of his journey.

He feels movement behind him, and it’s a comforting presence. With her presence, always beside him, from then until now, he knows she’ll be there for him as he steps ahead to his next path. Like the healing of the world, it’s her that gives him the fire of hope that never burns out. Katara holds out her hand and asks if he’s ready.

He is, and in her smile Aang sees the hope of the future – _his_ future.  



End file.
